


Remembrance

by rubylis



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, Gen, daughterofscotland, fandomtrumpshate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylis/pseuds/rubylis
Summary: 17-year-old Leonard Snart becomes a travel buddy for 8-year-old Barry Allen and discovers they have more in common than expected.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter of Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daughter+of+Scotland).



> Written for daughterofscotland for the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction. Should be suitable for most audiences.

Leo. He presses his face to the cool glass window on the passenger’s side of his grandfather’s ice truck, lips curved in a quiet, secretive smile. Like the lion. He likes that image. Proud. Fierce. Protective. Likes the warmth in his chest when his mom looks at him and says his name that way. Leo. She’s the only one who ever calls him that. To everyone else he’s Lenny, Leonard or “that useless bastard I wish I’d never had.” But his mother sees something more in him. His fingers tighten around the plastic yellow lion in his pocket. Her last gift to him before she got sick. He watches the passing fields filled with ripe stalks of soybeans against the darker storm clouds in the distance. He remembers a painting his mother showed him in an art book at the library that looked much the same, golden grains against a grey sky. He squeezes the lion harder. Maybe when he shows her the toy, this time his mother will remember who he is. 

*****

A train whistle sounded in the distance, piercing and insistent. Len focused on his steps, carefully but surely setting one foot in front of the other as he balanced along the railroad tracks. The train neared. The vibration of heavy wheels pounding against the hard steel tracks reverberated through his body. The train’s approach rumbled like a distant storm, matching the turbulence of Len’s own thoughts. He gracefully pivoted, putting himself at eye level to his companion.

“You got something to say, Mick, say it.”

“Why you givin’ me the cold shoulder?”

“You forgot me on the Santini job.”

Mick shrugged. “Yeah, so? You got out okay.” He laughed, “What? You pissed ‘cause I didn’t come back for you?”

The whistle blew again as the train rounded the curve and came into view.

Len shoved Mick, the unexpected action causing him to stumble. “You forgot me, ‘partner’.”

Mick stepped back up on the rail, hands curled into fists at his side as he loomed over Len. “You cut me outta the copper deal.” He shoved Len back, knocking him off the track. “’Partner’.”

“Deal hasn’t gone down yet.”

“What are you waitin’ for?”

 

Len glanced at the approaching train. He met Mick’s cool gaze and stepped back on the tracks. The steel rails trembled under his feet.

 

Len smirked. “Timing is everything.”

The train whistled a third time, the piercing shrillness momentarily deafening them until the sharper squeal of metal grinding against metal cut through as the conductor applied the brakes. Too late. The huge engine barely slowed as it barreled onward.

Startling. Exhilarating.

Len felt the rush of air, grinned at Mick then dropped backwards and away from the tracks to roll down the steeply sloped hill to safety, laughter rumbling through his chest at the rush of being young, alive and invincible. He flopped in the damp grass, a smile still on his lips. Closed his eyes against the too-bright early morning sun. 

Lisa would discover his empty bed soon. Another night spent on the streets. Len sighed. Another night of scrabbling through grocery store tossouts and restaurant dumpsters but at least he and Mick had salvaged enough food for a few more days. Once he turned eighteen and had his G.E.D. he could try for a real job. If anything paid what he could make in other ways. At least he’d be eligible to get food from some charity handout. For now, he had to keep running the scam that his dad was still around and providing for them or risk he and Lisa being separated and sent God only knew where.

He reached for the familiarity of the toy lion shoved in his pocket. The yellow plastic was paler now. The details of the mane worn away in places. He rubbed his thumb over the tiny muzzle, a child’s nervous habit he’d never outgrown.

“Whatcha got? You holdin’ out on me, Snart?” Mick plopped heavily next to him and snatched the lion. He frowned. “The hell’s this?”

“Mine.”

“Bet it burns real nice.”

“Mick.” Len’s voice hardened in warning.

Mick chuckled. Not much got under Len’s skin. So finding something that cracked his partner’s oh-so-cool exterior always fascinated him. Gave him some meager insight into what made Leonard Snart tick. He pulled out his lighter and snapped the flame to life.

Uncharacteristically, Len indulged in a public display of affection, leaning in to ghost a teasing brush of his lips over Mick’s jaw. He eased his body into Mick’s lap. “You gonna burn a cheap toy, Mick?” His lips settled in the hollow of Mick’s throat and he tongued the soft skin before tugging it between his teeth. Mick jerked in surprise but didn’t pull away. “You wanna play with plastic when I’m already on fire for you?” 

Cheesy as hell but it worked. Laughing at the terrible line, Mick closed his lighter and put it away. Instead of handing Len the lion, he slid the toy into Len’s front pocket himself. His hand lingered in the warmth. The back of his fingers grazed Len’s hip bone. Mick frowned. “You ain’t eatin’ enough.”

Len sat back on his heels. “I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

Len huffed, annoyed. “It’s for the copper job. There’s fencing around the apartments now. We can’t go in the same way to strip the copper wiring.” He held up a hand to stop Mick from commenting. “But, the drainage ditches go under the fencing and right into the complex.” He looked off in the distance, watching the last train car fade on the horizon. “Just a few more pounds and I can squeeze through.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You like the money, don’tcha?

“We got enough.”

“For now.” 

The familiar whoop-whoop of a police car interrupted their discussion. The black and white pulled off the road, into the grass and rolled to a stop behind them. Len’s face hardened as he watched Det. Joe West get out and walk straight towards them.

“On your feet, Snart. Captain wants a word with you.”

Len considered his choices. The detective’s bristling tone ruffled his ego, but Captain Singh wanting to see him piqued his curiosity. Gracefully, he unfolded from Mick’s lap and rose to his feet. Mick scrambled to stand up behind him, placing a protective or possessive—Len was never quite sure which—hand on Len’s shoulder. “I got your back,” Mick said.

“Not you, just Snart.”

“I go where he goes.”

“Not this time.” Joe held one hand loosely at his side; he brought the other up to rest on his Taser.

“Chill, Mick. Tell Lisa—“

“Lisa’s already at the station,” interrupted Joe.

Len shrugged out of Mick’s grasp. “We need a lawyer?”

“Not yet.” Joe sighed, wishing he could take those words back. This wasn’t supposed to be confrontational. Captain’s orders. “Look, it’s a surprise. I’m not supposed to say any more than that.”

Len crossed his arms tight against his chest. “I hate surprises.”

“Well, so far Lisa is loving it. But Capt. Singh wants both of you involved. So we can get in the car, go down to the station and you can tell Lisa yourself why she can’t have the same treat as the other children.”

“You gonna trust him, Lenny?”

“Guess I am. Go on, Mick. I’ll hook up with you later.” He winked, reinforcing the innuendo in his words, added specifically for Det. West’s discomfort.

 

*****

Barry sat on the school bus in the seat behind Iris and her new best friend, Lisa Snart, pouting at being left out of their animated conversation. He didn’t want to go on this stupid trip anyway. Or so he kept telling himself. In reality, he had been excited about the surprise trip to Central City’s nautical museum and aquarium. The boy behind him poked Barry’s shoulder. Hard.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” the boy grumbled, loud enough for Barry to hear but not loud enough to attract the attention of the adult chaperones.

Barry rolled his eyes. He’d been hearing complaints from the other kids ever since he boarded. 

Poke.

“You’re not one of us.”

Poke, poke.

And Iris, his best friend and biggest supporter, hadn’t noticed or seemed to care that he wasn’t wanted here. The poking stopped. Now both boys behind him began kicking his seat. Barry huffed in frustration. The bus hadn’t even left the police station yet and already he was miserable.

He clambered out of his seat. As he brushed past Iris, she grabbed his hand and smiled, eyes shining. Iris. He’d do anything for her. He glanced back at the less friendly gazes of the other children. He could put up with a little teasing. For Iris.

“We’re getting ready to leave.”

Barry nodded, “I’ll be back.”

“He’s cute!” Lisa’s voice carried up the aisle behind him and he heard both girls giggling.

“Barry, you need to sit down.”

“Gotta pee.”

The chaperone nodded and stepped aside so he could exit.

“Make it quick. You don’t want to miss the bus.”

Barry hopped down the steps then ran inside and headed gratefully to the familiar territory of the squad room where everyone grinned when they saw him. He hopped up into Joe’s swivel chair. He was safe here. With any luck, he would miss the bus and get to spend the day at Joe’s desk playing games on the computer or watching the detectives work.

His face brightened when he spotted Joe stepping off the elevator escorting an older teenager Barry didn’t recognize. The young man wasn’t in handcuffs. Barry wondered if he was a witness. His face fell. Or a victim. 

Barry watched as a plastic yellow lion drop from Len’s pants leg, unnoticed by Joe or any of the other officers. He scampered out of the chair and darted after the wayward toy as it skittered across the floor, diving to clamp his fist over it in a triumphant rescue from the impending void of a floor heating duct. Grinning, he chased after Joe and the lanky teen.

“Hey!” Barry tugged on Len’s jacket to get his attention. “Hey, you dropped this.” He thrust the lion towards Len.

Len glanced at the smirks on the nearby officers. 

“It’s not mine.”

Scowling, he turned away, lengthening his stride to catch up to Joe who stood waiting for him in Capt. Singh’s doorway. 

Barry skirted around Len and planted himself squarely in front of him. Again, he held the lion out. “Is too yours! I saw you drop it.”

“I said—“ Len softened his threatening growl as more than one officer started out of his seat towards them. He dropped to one knee before the young boy. He cupped Barry’s hand in his and folded it over the lion in a loose fist. “I’ll get it later, okay?” He kept his voice low.

Barry frowned, “But—“

“Later, kid.” Len stood and ruffled Barry’s hair. No way he was letting some snot-nosed grade schooler have his lucky keepsake.

Len followed Joe into Capt. Singh’s office, snagged the chair near the wall so he could keep an eye on the door, dropped into it heavily and sprawled his lanky frame out, pleased at the annoyance his posture elicited from both officers.

“Where’s Lisa?”

Joe rolled his eyes as he took the seat across from Len. Singh, quietly composed, took his time to pull his chair out, sit and roll forward to his desk.

“Are you familiar with COPE?”

“Never heard of it.”

“COPE—Children Of Police Emergencies—is a support program for children of police officers in—difficult—situations.”

“Even kids of bad cops?”

“You—“ Singh tapped his desk for emphasis, “--are not responsible for what your dad has done.”

“You’ve done enough on your own,” Joe muttered under his breath.

“Not helping, Detective,” Singh admonished before turning his attention back to Len. “We’re offering you an opportunity here. The little boy you just met is adjusting to a significant upheaval in his life. All of the children in today’s group are. You have more in common with them than you think.”

“Doubtful.”

“Nevertheless, I am inviting you on today’s field trip.”

“What’s the catch?”

“The next time you screw up, and you will, you’ll be tried as an adult, not sent to juvie.”

Singh stood, walked over to the door, opened it and pointedly suggested, “Detective, why don’t you take Barry back to the bus?”

Joe glanced at Len, shook his head in silent disapproval, then left. Singh closed the door and settled back in his chair.

“The ‘catch’ is you’re expected to be a role model for the younger kids.”

“Me?” Len laughed.

Singh smiled indulgently. “I’m betting having your sister in the group might influence your behavior.”

Len stopped laughing. He sized Singh up, turning over the possibility in his mind that the police captain could be using his sister to get to him. There seemed to be a genuine warmth in Singh’s eyes. Not sympathy, but perhaps misplaced optimism.  
“You’re a smart, young man. You can do better. You deserve better.”

“If I agree to go on this little trip, what’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?”

Len considered. He wanted a lot of things. Good food. New clothes. Being able to keep the lights on and a roof over their heads. What he needed was to be better at getting money. What he needed was to be better, period. Skills.

“Education.”

“College?” 

“Not really the college type.”

Singh leaned back in his chair, giving Len an appraising look. “Trade school?” He turned to look out into the squad room, thoughtful, then slowly turned back to Len. “I’m willing to work with you towards that goal. If you conduct yourself appropriately today.”

Len stood, “Seems I have a bus to catch.”

*****

Reluctantly, Barry let Joe lead him back to the bus, pocketed the lunch and souvenir money Joe pressed into his hand and trudged back to his seat. He managed a smile as he passed Iris and Lisa but it faded as soon as he passed them and sat down. He scooted all the way over to the window. Joe waved. Barry pressed his hand to the window forlornly, wishing he could stay.

“Lenny!” 

Lisa’s happy shriek pierced the bus and drew Barry’s attention. The teenager he had seen with Joe boarded the bus and stopped in the aisle next to Iris and Lisa’s seat.

“You okay, Lis?”

“Uh-huh. This is Iris. She’s my travel buddy!”

Len smiled affectionately at his little sister. “Is that right?” He dropped heavily into the seat next to Barry, his attention still focused on Lisa as he tugged her ponytail. “Guess your big brother is on his own, huh?”  
Iris turned around in her seat to face him. “Barry needs a buddy.”

Barry groaned. He did not need Iris forcing someone to be his companion. The boys behind him snickered. From the corner of his eye he could see both of them making an “L” for “loser” sign with their fingers.

“Leonard Snart.”

Barry looked up in surprise at Len’s hand held out to him. Realization dawned and he dug in his pocket for the toy lion, pulled it out and dropped it in Len’s hand. Amused, Len eyed the lion then slid it into his jeans, and held his hand out to Barry again.

“Barry. Barry Allen.” This time Barry shook Len’s hand. “You’re gonna be my buddy?”

“Looks like.” Len settled in, getting comfortable and studied his surroundings. Standard school bus filled with mostly younger kids but also a few teenagers closer to his age. A few uniformed officers and civilians for chaperones. He nudged Barry. “So which cop is your dad?”

“My dad’s a doctor,” Barry admitted quietly.

Len’s attention sharpened. “I’m impressed. Takes guts to crash a ‘cop kids only’ shindig.”

“Told you!” Piped up one of the boys behind them. 

Barry frowned. “My foster dad’s Det. Joe West.”

“You’re not a real cop kid,” the other boy complained.

Len watched Barry’s face crumble and immediately grasped the situation. Obviously the two boys behind them—one literally snot-nosed and the other sporting several rubber bands around his wrist—had been giving Barry a hard time.

“Where’s your dad?” Len asked, genuinely curious.

“Prison.” Barry glanced up. “Where’s yours?”

“Same.”

Rubber band kid kicked their seat.  
“Knock it off,” Len growled.

“Or what?” came the challenging reply.

Len eyed the kid’s hands gripping the back of his seat. He retrieved his butterfly knife, flicked it open, deftly sliced through the rubber bands on the kid’s wrist and slipped it back inside his clothing.

“I’m telling!”

“You squeal on me, you little brat, and the next thing I cut won’t be rubber bands.”

Both boys fell silent and kept their hands and feet to themselves. Barry stared wide-eyed at Len, then at the boys, then back to Len and this time the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile.

“Where’s your mom?” Len continued the conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Dead.”

Len paused. Barry looked about eight or nine. The same age he had been. “So’s mine.”

Barry cocked his head, eyeing Len. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Nope. You?”

Barry lowered his gaze. “Uh-uh.”

Len considered the young boy. He was quiet, introspective, a welcome change from the rest of the brats chattering non-stop like yappy little puppies. He supposed he could do worse than be travel buddies with this one.

*****

They arrived at Central City’s Nautical Museum and exited the bus two by two, paired up with their travel buddies, to enter. Iris and Lisa were a few feet ahead of them and Len noted how Barry’s attention was drawn to Iris.

“She’s cute.”

“She’s smart.”   
“You gonna marry her?”

Barry reddened and ducked his face. “Maybe.”

Len ruffled Barry’s hair again, laughing as they entered the museum. After listening to a history lecture that didn’t seem nearly as “brief” as advertised, the group dutifully followed their guide into the first hands-on encounter room. Each work station had small wood boards with several pieces of rope attached. Small labels under the loose rope sections identified various sailing knots. Posters showed step by step instruction on how to tie each knot.

“—and then you’ll each have a keepsake you can take home,” the guide finished her explanation.

“Like this?” Len held up his completed board, each knot perfectly executed.

“You’re done?” The guide looked amazed as she checked his work. “They’re all correct. How did you--?”

“I’m done, too!” Lisa held her finished board up triumphantly. She looked around at Iris and Barry, then noticed the other children struggling to complete the simplest knots. She sidled up to Len, confusion evident on her face. “It’s not that hard, Lenny.”

“Yeah, well, thanks to Dad we’ve had a little more practice.” He chucked her under the chin. “You did good, Lis. Why don’t you help Iris finish hers?”

“’kay.” She skipped back to Iris’ side and happily encouraged her new friend as she worked her way through the ropes.

Barry nudge Len and held up his board with its tangled mass of ropes. He looked at Len hopefully.

“I bet you could fix it.”

Len took the board in his hands. “I could,” he agreed, then set the board back on the table in front of Barry, “But I won’t.” He pulled a stool out and tapped it, indicating Barry should sit down. “The best way to learn is to do.” He ran his fingers through the ropes, quickly smoothing them back into straight lines. Fortunately, the ropes were different colors so matching the colors to the steps on the posters were easier. Len sat on another stool and watch as Barry worked through each knot, encouraging him when he faltered, praising him when he caught on particularly quickly.

Barry stared at the completed board in wonder. “I did it?” He ran his fingers over the knots then grinned at Len. “I did it!”

“You did,” Len agreed wholeheartedly.

Barry set the board back down, swinging his feet as he looked around the room to check on the progress of the other children. Most seemed to be making progress and would finish soon. But that still left him with nothing to do until the next activity.

He noticed the dark marks on Len’s neck and blurted out, “Are those hickeys?”

Two of the chaperones overheard and glanced their way.

Len tensed. “No.”

“They look like hickeys.”

“They’re not.”

Barry made kissing noises. “Bet your girlfriend gave ‘em to you.” 

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Barry tilted his head, considering, “You have a boyfriend?”

Len rocked back on his heels, eyeing Barry with narrowed eyes. “Yes, I do and no, he didn’t.”

“Bet he did.”

“They’re just bruises.”

Barry chewed his lower lip, concerned. “Your boyfriend did that?”

“My dad.”

“Really?” Barry whispered, eyes going wide in disbelief.

“Really.”

“My dad wouldn’t let me watch cartoons for two Saturdays.”

My dad took a belt to me for pouring his beer down the sink, Len thought to himself, ashamed at the sudden resentment he felt towards Barry. He was just a boy. Len had been a boy once, too.

*****  
They finished their knots, took a tour of a ship and played with a fishing pole that let them test their strength against various sea creatures, including a whale, before breaking for lunch.

Barry scampered to get in the line for the box lunches, playfully nudging Iris out of the way even as he fished in his pocket for the money Joe had given him. Iris stepped on the back of his sneaker, causing it to come down in a “flat tire” and nearly tripping him.

“Hey!”

Iris looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out. “You started it!”

“I was playing!”

“Were not!”

“Was too!”

He hurried to catch up to her. They settled into line, each catching the other up on where they had been and what they had seen so far when their chatter turned to gossip about their travel buddies. Iris stopped, suddenly noticing Lisa’s absence. 

”There she is!” Barry pointed to a spot away from the group. “Save us a spot, I’ll go get her.”

He darted off to where Lisa Snart stood uncertainly, watching the rest of the children fall into line. He grabbed her hand to tug her along but she resisted.

“I don’t have any money.”

Barry stopped. He didn’t know how much Joe had given him but if it was enough for lunch and a souvenir then it should be enough to cover two lunches instead.

“I’ve got enough for you.”

Lisa looked away. “Not supposed to take charity.”

Barry frowned. “What if you pay me back?”

Lisa’s face brightened. “A loan?”

Barry smiled. “Yeah, a loan.”

Lisa took his hand and they both ran to join Iris, now near the front of the crowd.

Barry looked around. Had Len ditched him? His heart sank at the thought. He was enjoying hanging out with Len. He craned his neck but didn’t see Len anywhere in the nearby area. He had to eat, didn’t he? Just then he spotted a now familiar jacket along the edge of the food court, by the trash cans. Barry watched, disgusted, as Len smoothly retrieved a half-eaten sandwich and pocketed it. He snared a nearly full bag of supersized fries, too. Then, when the clerk was distracted, he managed to pilfer a cup that offered refills for a quarter. 

“He’s stealing!” Iris whispered as she touched his arm to get his attention.

“Food, Iris.” Barry, too, kept his voice low, not wanting to draw Lisa’s attention to her brother. “He’s stealing food.”

“It’s still wrong!”

“Maybe no one gave him money for a box lunch.”

Barry shoved his hand in his pocket, fingers creasing the remaining bills and bit of change Joe had given him. After paying for Lisa’s lunch as well as his own, he didn’t think he had enough left to pay for Len’s, too. He was moved by Joe’s generosity. For the first time, Barry wondered who was taking care of Len if both his parents were gone. The answer that came to mind—nobody—wasn’t an acceptable one. 

He watched Len make his way back to their group and stop short in front of Lisa, expression hardening when he saw her lunch.

“Where’d you get that?”

“Barry.”

“Barry, huh?” Len’s gaze flicked to Barry and Iris, his eyes cold.

“It’s a loan, Lenny.” She lowered the sandwich uncertainly. “I’m gonna pay him back.”  
“Yeah, you are,” Len said gruffly but affectionately. He picked up Lisa’s food, clearing a seat for himself then made a point of putting the food back in her hands. “Eat up. There’ll be a lot of walking when we go to the aquarium.”

“You want some?”

Len pulled the scavenged food out of his pockets and set it next to his stolen drink. “Naw, I’m good.”

Barry scrunched up his nose.

“What?”

Barry heard the challenge in Len’s voice. He wasn’t about to mention seeing Len raiding the garbage for lunch. “Rye bread and sauerkraut.” He scrunched up his face again. “Yuck.”

Len held his gaze a moment longer, then laughed. “Good, more for me.” He bit into the sandwich, savoring what for him was a genuine treat. He licked Thousand Island dressing from his fingers. “Nothing like a good Reuben.”

*****

After lunch, they continued their field trip with a tour of Central City’s Aquarium, adjacent to the Nautical Museum. Len breathed easier now that they were out of the close quarters of the museum and he more personal space to move in. They trudged along, listening to the guide prattle on about the scientific names for Central City’s fish until a flyer caught Len’s eye.

Without breaking stride, he grabbed Barry’s collar and dragged him stumbling along as he veered off from the group and headed for the bulletin board. He fixated on that one piece of paper, the bold and underlined text: “$500 Reward”. It would be enough to pay bills and groceries for him and Lisa, maybe enough to get them through a whole month if they were careful. 

Barry squirmed in his grasp. “We’re getting lost!”

Len huffed, impatient. “We’re not lost.”

“But—“

“Quiet!” Len cut him off firmly but without anger. He rested a hand on Barry’s shoulder, partly to keep him from running off and getting lost for real and partly as reassurance that he wasn’t angry with the boy. Len refocused his attention on the flyer. Apparently some of the aquarium’s rare fish had been killed or stolen and the reward was for the capture and conviction of the person responsible. Len read the flyer again, memorizing the description of the fish and committing the photos of the fish to memory.

He led Barry over to an information kiosk with a big map showing “You are HERE.” He tapped in the name of the fish and the map displayed an orange line outlining their route. He punched another button and waited for the route to print out. He grabbed the map and started off down a corridor that led even further away from the rest of their group.

Barry hesitated, looking longingly down the path Iris and the others had gone. There was no sign of them. He turned back to Len and just caught sight of him as he disappeared down the galley. Barry ran to catch up, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, arms pumping to catch up with Len’s longer stride. Gasping, he ran up and fastened his hand tight around Len’s, not wanting to be lost in the crowd. Len glanced down, curious, but didn’t remove Barry’s hand from his.

Len handed Barry the flyer. “You wanna be my partner?”

Barry didn’t understand most of the words, but he did understand “reward” and “$500” seemed like a lot of money. “Uh-huh!”

“Fine, but I’m keeping the cash, all of it.”

Barry’s face fell. “What do I get?”

“Experience.”

“That’s not fair!”

Life’s not fair. The words were a familiar bitterness in Len’s mouth and he swallowed them down, sparing Barry an angry, tiresome tirade that would do nothing to change either of their circumstances. The kid was growing on him. Even now, Barry stood, hands clenched into fists at his side, face set in stony defiance. Kid was a fighter. Len admired that quality.

He knelt down to be eye level with Barry. “You’re 8. You don’t have the skills—“ he held up a hand to keep Barry from interrupting, “—yet—to be my partner.” Len stood. “What you do have is the skill to be my apprentice.”

“What’s that?”

“Someone who listens and learns.”

Barry scuffed a toe against the floor. “No money?”

“No money,” Len confirmed, “but I’ll let you come with me on an adventure.”

“Where do we start?”

Len tapped his finger to his lips as if giving the question serious consideration.   
“My mom always said to start with what you know and work from there.”

“But we don’t know anything.”

“Not true.” Len took the flyer from Barry and spread it across a table. Barry squirmed in closer to his side. “Can you read?”

“Yep.” Len stayed quiet, watching Barry scrunch up his face as he sounded out the harder words.

“Well?”

Barry sighed, frustrated. “I don’t know,” he said, his voice sounding small and unsure.

“Break it down, Barry. What do we know?” Len tapped the flyer. “One, the aquarium discovered dead or missing fish three times.” He glanced over. “Two, always the same type of fish taken from the same tank. So—“ he stood, “—we start with the fish.”

“Oh!” Barry’s face brightened. He grabbed Len’s hand and tugged him over to another information kiosk, one especially designed to be kid-friendly. Len rolled his eyes at the too brightly colored, cheesy graphics. But Barry happily punched the different displays until, finally, he found one with a fish that matched the photo on the flyer. Again, the furrowed brow and fidgeting as he worked through the words and images. “Common fish.” He looked up at Len, disappointed. “So they’re not worth anything?” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Why steal fish you can get anywhere?”

“That, Barry, is an excellent question. Which means we’re not dealing with a typical theft, or a typical thief.” Len nudged Barry to the side so he could access the screen. Ignoring the “Fun Facts!” pop-up balloons about various sea creatures, he quickly found the main map of the aquarium. He located the fish tank that had been compromised and smiled to himself when he saw the rest of the layout. The map confirmed his suspicions. His fingers itched to have the reward money tucked deep in his pocket. He turned to Barry, triumphant. “Common fish. Available anywhere. But not for our thief.” He followed the trail of sea otter stickers on the floor that led to the fish tank area. Barry grabbed his hand again and struggled to keep up with Len’s longer strides. Len reached the fish tank and stopped. “Our thief can only get these fish here.”

Barry’s eyes widened, his hand tightened around Len’s fingers as he whispered, “Is the thief still here?”

“Let’s find out.”

Barry balked. “I wanna call Joe.”

“Hey,” Len released Barry’s hand to squeeze his shoulder, “I’ve never lost an apprentice.”

“Never?”

“Nope, and I’m not gonna lose you.”

“Pinky promise?”

Len held out his little finger, “Pinky promise.” Barry hooked his finger around Len’s and shook it. “Ready?”

“’kay.”

Len walked the length of the fish tank slowly, studying the design, taking in every detail. He turned the corner. Barry followed closely, trying to see what Len was seeing. They walked the shorter side of the tank that led to a closed maintenance corridor then became the shorter side of the octopus tank on the other side of the hallway. They turned another corner, following the glass around to the longer side of the octopus tank. Len slowed. Barry’s steps faltered as well as he caught sight of the stunning maroon colored Maldives octopus. Momentarily captivated, he stared transfixed as the octopus appeared to change its color and shape to blend in with its surroundings.

“Barry.” Len’s quiet voice startled Barry out of his reverie. “Look.”

Len kept his hands low but Barry followed where his finger pointed. The octopus stirred, just enough to muddy the waters, but once they cleared Barry saw a half-eaten fish hardly noticeable in the octopus’ den. The colors looked like they matched the fish missing from the other tank. He started to say something but saw Len’s slight shake of the head indicating him to be silent.

Nonchalantly, Len led Barry back the way they had come. This time, however, Len stopped at the maintenance corridor. When the way was clear, he opened the door and slipped inside. Barry hesitated, then darted in after him. Inside, the corridor led to access hatches on either side that opened up into the various tanks. 

Len smiled indulgently. “What do you think?”

“The octopus stole the fish?”

“That’s my boy!” Len held out his hand and Barry took it happily. “Let’s go get paid.”

*****

Len sat in a chair in the Administration Office impatiently drumming his fingers on his thigh. Something was wrong. He just hadn’t been able to put his finger on what yet. The Security Office had already pulled up video that proved the octopus had, in fact, been able to escape its tank, travel through the maintenance hatches to the fish tank, steal the fish and take them back it its own tank to be eaten.

But since then, he and Barry had been shut up in this office, cooling their heels, while the Administrator, her secretary and God only knew who the other people were coming and going, whispering and glancing at Len with looks he couldn’t decipher.

Finally, the Administrator returned and took the chair behind her desk. He opened the drawer, pulled out two VIP coupon books and slid them across the desk. Barry’s eyes lit up as he excitedly took the booklet and started flipping through it. Len left his untouched.

“When do I get my money?”

“Well, now, young man, you didn’t exactly meet the requirements outlined in flyer.”

“I figured out what happened to your fish.”

“Yes, but you’re not eighteen.”

“Close enough.”

The Administrator cleared her throat.

“The flyer clearly states the reward will be paid for the successful capture and prosecution of the perpetrator. Obviously, the octopus is already in captivity. And won’t be facing prosecution. It also states that you must be eighteen or older to receive the reward. However, we do appreciate your help in the situation.” 

She nudged the VIP coupon booklet closer to Len. “And as a thank you, I’d like you both to have our VIP coupon booklet. It includes free admission to aquarium, free VIP passes to the dolphin show and shark tunnel and a free frozen treat of your choice.”

Barry looked up from his booklet. “Leo’s not getting paid?”

“No.”

“That’s not fair!” 

“Life isn’t fair.” This time, Len didn’t even try to suppress his bitterness. He shoved his chair back and stormed out of the room, slamming the door which only gave him a momentary satisfaction.

*****

Len kept walking, fueled by anger, until he cleared the aquarium, the museum and was halfway to the bus when he saw Mick lounging near the whale fountain, obviously waiting for him. He changed direction and joined Mick on the whale’s tail which also served a bench.

Mick took one look at Len’s face and dropped any pretense of teasing.

“What happened?”

“I tried to play by their rules.”

“Lemme guess,” Mick snapped his lighter open and flicked the igniter to spark the flame to life, “you got burned.”

“Don’t say it.”

“Told ya so,” Mick continued, purposely ignoring Len. They sat in silence for a while. Mick continued to flick his lighter off and on. Len wordlessly berated himself over his stupidity. Thinking he could earn money legitimately.  
“Leo!” Barry’s voice carried across the parking lot.

Mick glanced quizzically at Len. “Who’s the squirt?”

“Nobody.”

Barry ran over, carefully balancing a bright blue snow cone in each hand. He handed one to Len who reluctantly accepted.

“Blue raspberry, it’s the best!” Barry said confidently. He looked at the snow cone still remaining then offered it to Mick, who accepted it with amusement. “I’m Barry. I’m his ‘prentice.”

“Is that right?” Mick gave Barry a once over, appraising. “We could use him.” He held his hands apart, palms facing, in front of Barry as if measuring him. “Yeah, on the copper job.”

“No.”

“Kid that size, he could shimmy right up the drainage ditch.”

“Mick.” Len stood, his voice sharp with warning.

“Betcha he wouldn’t cost much, either.”

“I said no!” Len stepped protectively in front of Barry. “We’re not usin’ another kid like my dad used me.”

A uniformed officer, one of the chaperones, came over.

“Is there a problem here?”

Mick handed the snow cone back to Barry untouched. “No problem. C’mon, Lenny, let’s get outta here.”

Realization dawned on Len and he glanced down at Barry.

“You called me Leo. Why?”

“’Cause you’re brave, like Leo the Lion.”

“Later, Mick.” 

He took Barry’s hand in his and they walked back to the bus. They carefully carried their snow cones out of the sun, licking the sticky blue syrup that trickled down their hands until Len grabbed a handful of napkins and thrust them at Barry then grabbed some more and wadded them up around his own treat. He closed his eyes, reveling in the shaved ice and tart but sweet flavor mingling in his mouth. He closed his eyes. The last time he had felt like this was when his grandfather had made homemade shaved ice for him and Lisa.

 

*****

Barry woke in a cold sweat, shivering in spite of three layers of blankets, choking back the scream that threatened to break free. He huddled into his bedcovers. The nightmare. Again. No, he whimpered, not a nightmare, a memory. Because it really did happen. He really did see a terrifying monster kill his mom. Tree branches thumped against his window. Their long, dark shadows loomed menacingly into his room. He pulled the blankets tighter around his body and dared a glance at the clock. 

There, on the nightstand, a plastic yellow toy stood in easy reach. Barry sniffled then grabbed for the lion, immediately feeling braver as the cheap plastic warmed in his hand. Leo had said it was, well, Barry couldn’t remember the exact word he had used. But he said Barry was to keep the lion until Lisa paid back her loan. He lay back down, both hands clasping the memento to his chest as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


End file.
